Not My First Time Bitten
by TheSarcasticJewel
Summary: Hey, Jazz here! Jazz Komori. Yui's rather protective, extreme great older sister? How have you not heard of me? Strange, seeing as I was right there with her when all that bullshit happened. I suppose I'll have to fill you in. Sit tight, I've got a tale to tell. Jazz is the older, wilder, and less human of the Komori sisters. When vampires threaten Yui... They're in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first real fanfiction I've ever publish with hopes of finishing. Please forgive me if it's terrible.

"Yui," I groaned, burying my head in the younger girls shoulder, "Are we there yet?" My sister glanced down and shook her head.

"Just a bit longer, I think." My head dropped, along with my spirits. Why did our dad have to send us away? I could watch over Yui fine while he was gone. But no, of course living with a bunch of strangers would be safer. My knives jabbed into my stomach as I leaned over. I let out a growl and tried to ignore it for the rest of the drive.

I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket and changed the current song from Three Days Grace to Hollywood Undead. My Earbuds have never left my ears since I first got my cell. The only time id ever be without my music and earbuds would be in the water or in some parallel universe. Funny thing is, I could hear almost perfectly with the volume on full. It made Dad and the others at the church pissed, they saw it as disrespectful to constantly be listening to music.

"We're here." Her voice brought me back from the clouds.

"Yes! Finally!" I yanked my backpack up and hightailed it out of the car, glad to be rid of it. Yui, graceful as always, stepped out and thanked the driver before pulling her luggage out of the trunk. I didn't have to bother with suitcases, all of the things I cared about could be packaged neatly into a backpack and one short blonde girl.

I glanced up at the house and my jaw dropped, following the example set by my left thigh high sock. I hastily tried to straighten out my clothes as Yui turned back to the driver, wanting to make sure we were at the right place. I could not go into a mansion such as this looking as ragged as I did now.

Suddenly wishing I had bought more modest clothes, I pulled down my shorts the whole 2 centimeters they'd stay past my ass, worked on calming my wild blonde hair, and begged Yui to let me use one of her cardigans to cover my stomach. I didn't even consider making sure my socks were even, they had been a lost cause from the moment I put them on.

A droplet of water fell on my head.

"Rain?" Yui pulled me to the door and knocked. We waited but no one came. I was about to grab my sister and leave, but the door opened.

"Well, that's not creepy." There was no one around to have opened the door. My mind grew alert, something wasn't right in this place. I scanned the area while my sister walked inside. "Yui!" I quickly followed "We can't just walk into people houses!"

"We're going to be staying here soon, though. And, I highly doubt they're serial killers or something." I sighed at how naive she was. "Hello!" She shouted and I almost face palmed. You just announced our location, you dolt. If someone comes for us now, it'll be your fault. My instincts have never been wrong before and right now they were telling me to grab Yui and run far away.

"Oh!" She gasped and ran over to an attractive redheaded boy sleeping on a couch. I surveyed him warily, my job was to protect my sister and something about this place screamed danger.

She reached out to touch him but jerked her hand back as though she'd been stung.

"He's cold!" She leaned over and put her head on his chest. "And he doesn't have a pulse!"

"Yui." I hissed sharply. "You don't do that to strangers." He wasn't dead, I could tell that much. So what was going on? "Get behind me. Now." Either she didn't hear the edge in my voice or didn't care, because all she did was pull out her phone.

"We have to call the police!" She started to dial but a hand trapped her wrist.

"Damn." It was redhead. "You're so noisy. Why're you being so loud when you don't live here?" It wasn't a question. He was dangerous.

"You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yui. Behind me." We all spoke. This boy wasn't right. She got up and started towards me but was stopped. The redheaded boy had practically thrown her down under him.

"Get off of her." My voice was low and hazardous. He ignored me and my hand twitched towards my knives.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered out.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take you of course." He leant down and licked her neck. The expression of fear on her face was too much. My hand didn't just twitch this time. In an instant, one of my two favorite knives was buried in the wall less than an inch above his head.

He slowly turned to look at me and smirked, his green eyes dancing with bemusement. His mouth opened to say something but he was cut off.

"Ayato. Save such activities for your own room." Yui took his distraction as a chance to wrench my knife out of the wall and jog back to me. I was crouched, ready to attack anyone who threatened my sister. The man had glasses and dark hair, typical.

"Help us!" She begged the new man, terrified. He turned and glared.

"And who might you be?" I frowned back, I was furious right now. Glasses did not want to be on my bad side.

"Yui and Jazz Komori. We were told we'd be staying here." The glare still on my face, I relaxed a bit. My arm wrapped around the smaller girls shoulders and she smiled up at me to calm me down.

"I heard no such thing. Ayato?"

"Sorry, glasses. We don't have much information either." My regular mood was mostly back despite the suspicion I still felt. He shot me a glare before motioning for redhead- 'Ayato' to continue.

"Tch." He pouted "How should I know? You didn't mention anything, Pancake, Coconut."

Yui started to speak but I cut her off.

"Pancake? Coconut? What the hell kinda nicknames are those?" I figured this was going to piss me off so I gripped Yui's hand for comfort.

"Well." He drawled, smirking again. "She's flat as a pancake while you..." He stopped and shamelessly checked me out. "Aren't." Surprising everyone, I let out a bark of laughter.

"Maybe you aren't so bad, dude!" That was kinda funny. "Do you make it a habit to go around nicknaming woman you just me by their breast size?"

"Plus, I want to crack you open and enjoy what comes out." Again, not creepy at all. I let the smile linger on my face, no matter how much I wanted to hurt him.

I leaned close to his ear and breathed out "If you ever do that to Yui again, however, I'll have to kill you." Glasses cleared his throat.

"Here is not the place to discuss this. Follow me and we will sort this out. See to their luggage." An old man came from the shadows and took Yui's bag. I was glad I brought a backpack instead. Creepy. Yui clutched my arm tight and met glasses' request. I glanced behind and shot a threatening grin to redhead.

We trailed behind glasses until we arrived at a room with a couple couches and multiple chairs. One of which was occupied by Ayato. We took a spot on one of the couches and I resisted the urge to lay my head on her lap. That wouldn't be polite. *insert sarcasm here*

"So, let's start. Introduce yourselves." Glasses pissed me off. "I'm Yui Komori and this is my older sister Jazz. We-" A giggle sounded throughout the room.

"Is it true? Are there really two cute little human girls here?" I turned to the unfamiliar voice but no one was there. Instead, I felt a wetness on my cheek. Confused, I glanced to the side and saw another redhead with a hat. "She's sweet!" He concluded. Damn, these guys were hot, but they still set me on edge. At the first sign of trouble, I was ready to throw Yui over my shoulder and fight my way outta this place.

"Oh, let me have a taste, too!" I heard Yui yelp and the familiar protective feeling welled up inside of me and I drew her to my side and glared at a purple haired kid holding a stuffed bear. Awe, how cute was he? I felt my gaze soften but quickly replenished it. These guys weren't normal. There was something wrong here.

"What is it with y'all and licking people?" First Ayato, now these two. This was becoming an irritating habit I'd have to stop.

"Stop it, you two. That isn't appropriate to do to women you've just met."

"Awe" Redhead #2 pouted "Isn't it only natural to want to taste something so yummy?" I needed a better name for him. "Kanato agrees with me." The kid smiled and nodded.

"Knock it off, you guys." Ayato again. "Have you forgotten yours truly saw them first? Yours truly is going to be their first everything!" He stated proudly. A bit late there, darling. Quite a few of my first have already been taken.

"Lame." Oh, let me guess. Another hot teenage guy? "I'm so sick of you calling yourself yours truly."

"What the hell?" Redhead growled and stood up. Drama! "Damn it Subaru, I know that's you!" Ding Ding Ding, I got it right! A hot teenage guy with white hair and red eyes peeled away from the shadows.

"I'm right here." He looked straight at me, almost completely ignoring everyone else. I returned his gaze with an equally frosty one. "I knew I smelled humans. Who do you think you are to wake me?" I could understand that, I'm a monster when people wake me up.

"How'd you get in here?" Yui was afraid again. She had moved away from me as we spoke so I pulled her right back into me and rubbed her arm.

"Answer my question first!" He punched the wall and it practically shattered beneath the force. Damn, he had strength. I wondered if I could do that, most likely. I was incredibly strong as well. Always had been. Yui breathed heavily and I continued to hold his gaze.

"Has anyone heard anything about these two young ladies coming to live with us?" No one answered, all of us content to sit in silence apparently.

Yui squirmed until I let her go and stood up, carting me up along with her.

"This has probably all been some misunderstanding, so we'll be going now. Sorry to cause you trouble." She dragged me along with her and I could feel the fear leaking off of her.

"Wait." Glasses, again. "I am trying to figure out the truth of the matter. Don't you think it would be rude to leave now?" Yui tried to stutter out a reply but it wouldn't work, so I cut in for her.

"Considering how uncomfortable you've made my sister feel, no, I do not think it rude of us to leave. I apologize for the trouble we may have caused, but we'll be leaving now. Bye!" I took control and shoved Yui on her way.

"Are you the young women he mentioned?" Another one? Really? I look over to the other couch and a tall guy was sleeping on it. Blonde, like us.

"Shu, do you know something about this?"

"Maybe."

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like some answers." I didn't look, but I'm pretty sure that was the little kid with the cute teddy bear.

"It was that guy." Who? "He contacted me a couple days and told me we had some guests arriving from the church and that we should treat them with respect." Who the hell is 'that guy'? Wonderful nickname.

"Are you telling me pancake and coconut are the prospective brides? Both of them?" Brides? Please tell me that's some kind of code word, because there's no way I am going to be a bride. It doesn't matter how hot they are. No way in hell.

"Let's be honest, they're more like sacrifices than brides." Excuse me?

"As if." I muttered, I am not sacrifice material. And I am Yui's elder sibling. Which means either they'll die or I will before they touch her. I hope the sacrifice thing is a joke for their sake. If not, they're going to regret it.

"Oh yeah." Shu again? He was quieter than his brothers, there was at least that to be thankful for. He finally opened his eyes, they were a few shades darker blue than mine. "He explicitly said not to kill them." Kill? I'm not going to let that happen. What the hell are they talking about? I giggled a bit at the thought of them attempting to kill me.

"Really? If that's the case then we're going to have a very long relationship with these two." Redhead with hat guy dragged out the word long to a creepy extent.

"And." Shu cut in, "Right before he hung up, that guy muttered 'And don't let her kill you.'" I smiled a bit, sounds like 'that guy' knows of me. Does he know the extent I will go to save my sister?

"Alright, it appears there is no misunderstanding. Let us introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. I am Reiji, the second son. Next are the triplets; Ayato,"

"I won't let you get away next time." Tch, idiot. I won't let you get your hands on her next time. Nor will I let you get your hands on me.

"Kanato," The little kid was older than I thought.

"And Laito." Ugh, I don't enjoy being licked. With people watching at least. So that guys a pervert to avoid.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Little bitch, Kitty-Cat."

"Yo." I stood up. "Don't fucking call my sister a bitch." My voice was quiet but my eyes were stormy.

"Ooh, Kittens got claws!" Laito sounded delighted "Perhaps Lioness would suit you better." I sat back and crossed my arms. Both annoyed and amused.

"And Subaru," Reiji seemed annoyed at my interruption. "The youngest."

I nodded as though I was paying attention, but in actuality I took hold of Yui's hand. We had the same idea. I figured we weren't going to stay in this place for long, so I only pretended to listen to them. Yui's and I stood up at the same time and she rushed to speak.

"I'm sorry, this has to be a mistake. No one said anything about brides. Besides, you're all kind of..." She hesitated. "Weird." I felt it again. A rush of power, something that didn't feel quite human. I stiffened and got into a defensive position.

"Yui, call Dad." As soon as the words left my lips, Ayato flipped her phone open. My eyes narrowed further and Yui gaped. She left my side and tried to get it back from Redhead.

"Give it back!" She whined, jumping for it. I was glad my phone was hidden away and surreptitiously covered my earbuds with my hair so they couldn't see the trail the cord created from my phone to my ears. A hand retrieved the phone from Ayato and I was almost relieved until the owner of the hand crushed it.

"Get lost." Subaru was a dick. All of them were. I scowled and was about to punch both of their pretty faces in when the music stopped.

I checked to make sure my cell was still in my pocket but to my dismay, I saw it in Reiji's grasp. The glare hadn't left my face since the moment Ayato jumped Yui, but it darkened as the stupid fucking four eyes roughly flung it behind him. Yui sensed the danger coming from me and abandoned her phones remains then enclosed my waist in her thin arms.

"That," I snarled, a murderous aura settling around me, "THAT HAD ALL MY MUSIC ON IT YOU IDIOTIC FUCKHEAD!" I jumped at him, perfectly ready to kill but Yui held me back. The boy and a couple of his brothers smirked and came very close to laughing. It was as though they thought I couldn't do anything to him. I'll prove them wrong.

"Aww, there, there, you two. You won't be needing phones while you stay with us. We're about to become very good friends." The pervert rested a groomed hand on my shoulder and cackled when I shook it off.

"To tell the truth, I'm feeling a bit peckish at the moment." Kanato purred. I yanked her away and pushed her behind me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Then go make yourself a goddamn sandwich and Back. Off." She intertwined her fingers in mine and towed me as she ran to get out of the room, but when she tripped I fell down with her. I landed on my hands and knees over top of her. "Yui!" I groaned, "You're such a klutz. Are you okay?" She sat up and stared behind me, more terrified than I had ever seen her. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I carefully unsheathed my knives and took one in each hand. I was ready to fight as I spun to look. Their eyes were glowing red. I jumped up and got ready to run. "Yui, up. Time to go."

"Vampires?" She was shaking, I had to protect her. They shall not harm her. She moved a bit and I thought she was standing, but she whipped out her rosary. "Take this!" She yelled, firmly believing in those old stories. They stood there, unaffected by anything other than amusement. Even Shu let out a bit of a laugh.

"Yui!" Careful of my knives, I gripped her arm and practically threw her over my shoulder. "If you aren't one hundred percent sure something works and you have another option, DON'T FUCKING DO IT." I backed up. Damn, I was glad she couldn't see their glowers. I returned them tenfold and raised my knives into a threatening position.

"Honestly, you can't actually believe there's any truth to those fairy tales." He sat down "The ones that claim Vampires are weak to garlic, holy water, crosses, and sunshine. It just goes to show how arrogant and foolish mortals can be. It makes me furious." He sharply turned his head and made eye contact before Yui kicked me.

"Run Jazz!" I didn't think twice before kicking open the door and taking off.

About five minutes into our escape, I let Yui down and she ran with me. She was slower, so I constantly had to stop and let her catch up to me. Why was this house so big? We ran past a couple of tables of sweets and my mouth watered. Stop, Jazz. No candy thoughts until we're out of here. At the end of the tables was Kanato. He was tightly clutching his stuffed bear as he watched us run by.

"I can't wait to break you." Creepy ass kid. I shoved Yui in front of me, trying to make her run faster. We turned a corner and my heart jumped when I caught sight of a phone. Yui snatched it up and started dialing, but yet again, we were cut off. Literally, the cord was cut. The creepy giggle belonging to Laito could be heard and I protectively put an arm around the younger blonde.

"I told you, you won't be needing a phone during your time here. Now, where is my little bitch and my lioness?" Yui went to peer around the corner ahead of us and I took a step back, bumping into the one we wanted to avoid. His hand slid up and down my arm. "Guess who?" He whispered. I elbowed him in the stomach and started running again.

"The door!" I don't know which one of us yelled it, but we were both grateful for the exit. Yui started pulling on it but couldn't get it open.

"Fuck!" I screamed. "Yui, move!" She jumped out of the way and I lifted my leg to kick it open. The door rattled and I was completely positive it would open the next time we tried it. We each took a handle and pulled until a hand landed on each of our shoulders. Ayato roughly shoved us against the very spot we thought of as our freedom. "Get off!" He let go of Yui as she was the weaker sister and instead placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Did you really think you could escape?" He laughed "The time has come for you to scream. Please humor me by screaming, I want to hear you scream at the top of your lungs! You won't get away!"

He'd forgotten about Yui and she jerked his arm away from me. He stood and snickered as we stared running again. Why do they always laugh as we leave them? She headed up the stairs and I had no choice but to follow. People always go for the stairs and get cornered. There has to be a back door. I heard chains rattle and saw the hall we entered had a door with broken chains on the ground.

"Yui?" She headed into the room. "No, Yui, we'll get trapped in there!" I went in to berate her before dragging her out and continuing to run, however, seeing my sister frozen in the middle of the room didn't work well for me. "A window! Yui, we can climb out!" Yui clutched her chest in pain and stumbled to the floor. I reached out and caught her, wondering what had caused the sudden pain. I checked out the window she was so nervous about and a purple haired woman stared back at me. A wave of helplessness washed over me and I couldn't control myself. It lasted less than a second, yet that was long enough to shake me.

"Jazz." Torn from my thoughts, I looked down at Yui who was clutching an old book to her chest. "We-We-" the words couldn't get past her tongue. I nodded, willing her to continue. "We aren't our father's actual daughters." I cocked my head, I didn't understand what she was saying. Father? What was she saying? Her statement bounced around in my head and couldn't find a way to stick. I slowly shook my head before going back to the window and stepping over the ledge.

"Yui, co-"

"Of all the rooms in the house, you had to pick this one." Shit. I hung my head, weighing my chances of jumping to the ground from where I stood. "We took great care to seal off this room, you shouldn't have been able to enter. Now we'll have to change the locks." I inched closer to the edge. If I could just get out long enough to think of a plan to rescue Yui!

"That's for sure. How did you manage to get in here, little bitch? Hmm? And what about you, Lioness? Did you really plan on jumping out the window and leaving your little sister alone with us?" He grinned in a way that would make a lesser woman flee in terror. I growled at him, I'd never abandon Yui.

A pair of strong arms picked me up and threw me over their shoulder, much like I had done to Yui earlier. I recognized the white hair and started squirming. It was true that Subaru was one of the less creepy ones, but he was still a vampire and I was not going down easy.

"Subaru. Let me down." He shook his head, "She's scared! I have to help her!" I roared, bending my legs and using them to push off his chest. I crouched over her like a lion guarding its young, such as my new nickname implied. "I won't let them hurt you." I murmured into her ear.

"Remember you are my prey, please don't move." I managed to contain my reply and mold it into a snarl, but Yui didn't yet understand the gravity of our situation. She wasn't as strong as I was, more naive as well. We could escape, but only if we could work out a plan, get them to trust us.

"We're nobodies prey!" She yelled at Kanato. I let a grin slip out before quickly covering it up with a scowl.

"I've heard enough of your excuses." The youngest vampire punched the bookshelf, sending books tumbling down on top of us. I immediately blocked Yui from the hit.

"Subaru" Laito sang crawling over to me, "You hit my Lioness with your books! Calm down." Yui curled up beneath me, shaking with both anger and fear. Laito took hold of my chin and dragged me over to him. I couldn't resist, most of my strength had been used to protect my baby sister.

"That's the look that gets my juices flowing." Boy did that sound dirty. Ayato was gripping Yuis chin in much the same fashion as mine. My fists tightened as I tried to reach for my knives. My efforts were thwarted, however, by Kanato grabbing hold of my wrists.

"Perhaps I'll partake as well." Laito mused, tilting my head to an uncomfortable angle.

"I'd like a taste as well."

"There's one thing you must understand." God, glasses was a dick. He didn't deserve me using his actual name. He cleared his throat as he glared. "You can never escape us."

"Oh, just get to the point. If you try to escape, we'll kill you. You're dead." He stared directly at me as he spoke the last part. I wondered if he realized that out of the two of us, I was the one who'd orchestrate an escape. I managed a weak laugh.

"Kicking a girl while she's down, you all are weaker than I thought. Cowards." I choked out. I doubt they'd have bested me if I wasn't so worried about Yui and our father. I tried to draw in a breath. Laito was strangling me, I hadn't been able to breathe for a while now. "Sorry, Yui. He's killing me, I might actually have to do it now." The vampires leaned in. Her eyes widened and she nodded. I hated it when she was frightened, especially when it was my doing.

"Please stop!" She begged them. "Please stop it right now!" I could feel the blackness enveloping my eyes when a crash distracted me. Laito loosed his grip on my throat and I gulped in air. On the floor, a broken picture lay. Shu had knocked it over. Confusion overtook me, why had he helped us? Was he better than the rest of them? Better than I'd thought? I peered up at him and he returned the stare.

"My bad," he muttered, our gazes still locked. "Looks like I accidentally knocked something over." He turned his back and left the room, I caught a glint of something in his hand as he left.

Yui and I were both breathing heavily as Ayato raised his hand. Yui passed right out and I jolted over to her.

"What the hell did you do?" I hissed, check on her over for any bite marks or injuries. The remaining brothers looked at me in shock. I picked her up and carried her in my arms bridal style. "Where are our rooms? There's no point in fighting now, Yui's too much of an easy target to incapacitate me with."

"How are you still awake? What Ayato used is guaranteed to knockout any human." Laito ignored my question, apparently he preferred to answer questions with more of them. Reiji, however, pointed me in the direction of our rooms. I decided to sleep in Yui's room tonight, just in case. I started in the direction of the door before stopping.

"Ayato? Do you remember what I told you?" His head tilted in confusion. My mouth stretched into a grin and I could feel the anger and power wafting out of me. "If you fucking hurt her, I'll murder you. Brutally." My eyes drifted over all of them before landing on Ayato. "Do not take me lightly, leech." I turned on my heel and dropped Yui off in her room before going to place my stuff in mine. I dumped my pack in the floor before sliding to the ground." I'm so sorry, Yui. I couldn't protect you." My eyes watered up and I wiped them dry. No way was I going to cry. I'm stronger than that, I can deal with this.

I went to check out my bed and saw my phone laying in the middle with a note beside it. 'Don't think anything of it, it's just that no one should have to go without music. Don't tell anyone.' I finally let my tears fall. Thank you, Shu. I hugged the phone to my chest before hiding it beneath the mattress. I stepped out of my new bedroom and left for Yui's to sleep. I collapsed on her bed and smiled as she automatically entangled herself around me. I kissed her forehead and curled up with her.

"I'm sorry, Yui" And then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rustling, gasps, voices. Who the hell was on my bed? I buried my face further into the pillows and tightened my hold on the large pillow next to me which caused another gasp. A yelp. The bed shook. Whoever you are, stop trying to wake me! Or else I'll smother you.

"...Pretty sexy..."

"...Smell delicious..."

"...You... On... Sister..."

"Little Bitch." I was no longer half asleep, I grew alert. My eyes were still clamped tightly shut as the events of yesterday rushed back to me. This was not my bed, the large pillow was Yui, and Laito was practically on top of us and making Yui yelp. No. My eyes stayed closed as my arm shot up and grabbed him by what I assumed was his neck. Or hoped was his neck at least.

"Fuck off, Laito."

"Yay!" He squealed, "My wild lioness is awake now too!" Tch. So damn noisy. "Got to say, Yui. She looks better in her negligee than you. Fills it out." Negligee? Isn't that some fancy word for nightgown? I focused in on the fabric covering my skin. I blushed and shot straight up, covering myself.

"You bastards changed me?" I spat, pulling him close with one arm while hiding my chest with the other. Our noses nearly touched and I stared him down. "I was sleeping. You changed me. You woke me. Now you will die." He was pressed to the side right as I was about to rip out his stupid throat.

"Don't touch what belongs to yours truly without permission." I collapsed down on the bed and dropped my head in Yui's lap.

"I don't belong to you." I moaned and pulled the blankets up over Yui and me. I could no longer see them and smiled softly. "Yui, let's go back to sleep." She hummed in agreement and curled up into a ball against my stomach. I came close to falling back asleep when someone pounced on top of me. There was a bit of movement on top of us then a loud thump.

"Ayato!" Ugh, shut up. "Don't be so rough!" So I guess Laito had wanted to annoy me again and Ayato pushed him off the bed.

"Shaddup." Thank you? "They're mine." Less thank you. Holy shit, is it impossible for him to do something nice just because it's nice? I guess Yui'd had enough, because she shot up and practically begged them to stop. Don't do it, sis. They aren't gonna listen to you.

"Everyone. You'll be late." God, another one? "Wake her up, will you." I don't wanna! I pouted beneath the covers.

"Shit. Not you again Reiji." So Reiji was the most recent uninvited visitor to Yui's room.

"But I was having fun!" Laito whined from the floor. Is it even possible for him to be more aggravating? Honestly, at this rate I'll go crazy! Well, crazier.

"You'll also need to get changed," Changed? But it was so late! I want to sleep! "And she'll have to wake up." I opened my eyes and only saw the pinkish light streaming in from above the blankets.

"I don't want to wake up." Everyone ignored my weak protest. "Hey! I'm here you know!" my voice was muffled due to the blankets on top of me.

"Changed? Are we going somewhere?" No, Yui. We are not. I refuse to get up. I mummified myself between the covers and groaned.

"Isn't it obvious, you're going to school." No, we are not. I cannot deal with you creepy fucking vampires and go to school. It will be impossible. Just go away!

"School? But it's late." Well he obviously doesn't give a shit how late it is. I suppose it should be rather clear. Vampires can't exactly go to school in the day. Bats are nocturnal.

"How obtuse can you be? Do you need every little thing spelled out for you?" And he finally touched a nerve. I jerked up, yanked the blankets off of me and tackled him to the floor.

"Shut. Up." I slammed his head into the floor. "I was trying to sleep. Yui was trying to sleep. Then you people and your little fucking superiority complex parade around in here and rouse us. Of course she's confused, I didn't even know night school was an actual thing. Thought it was all in anime. How could she have? It's really late, and now I'm in a bad mood. Fuck off, we're going to change." I got off of him and motioned for the door. "Bye." He stood up, trying to maintain his dignity.

"As long as you reside in the Sakamaki household, you must adjust to our lifestyle." He nodded to our uniforms on the counter. "If you have a complaint, you're welcome to leave at any time." He pushed up his glasses. Asshole.

"But you said if we try to escape we're dead!" My little sister whispered, drawing her blankets up to her chin. As his response came, my bloodlust became apparent.

"Did you say something?" So not only did he think of us as lesser, we weren't even allowed to ask for clarification? Isn't this a wonderful place to be?

"She di-" Yui jerked up and clamped her hand over my mouth.

"No." She stammered, ignoring the fact that I was licking her hand.

"Then hurry up and change into the uniforms." He stalked out of the room and Yui finally released her hold over my mouth.

"You can't just blurt things out like that, Jazz!" She berated me "They could really hurt you!" I doubt that.

"But he was mean to you! I can't just let them get away with that!" I whined, crossing my arms and sulking.

"Look on the bright side, maybe we can use this as a chance to find fathers journal."

"What journal?" I didn't understand what she meant. Was that book she held earlier a journal? And it belonged to dad? "Oh, I get it. Yeah, let's find it!" My mind rested firmly on the idea that we might get some answers as I marched to the door. With Yui right behind me I drew it open to see Ayato's face on the other side. I instantly went to slam the door shut, but he wedged his hand into it and stopped it. He appeared through the crack created between the door and wall and I was glad Yui was concealed behind me.

"Hey. Aren't you changed yet? Yours truly would be glad to help you and pancake with that." I placed a hand on his face and shoved before closing and locking the door tightly. I do not need his help changing.

"I don't think leaving the room is really an option right now." She frowned, clearly disappointed. I cloaked her in my arms and squeezed, desperate to wipe the frown off her face. "Let's just get dressed. We can get help at school. There are bound to be other students, right?"

I tossed her the smaller uniform and started undressing. Why such a hideous uniform? I couldn't say. It was adorable on Yui's tiny frame, but on me it looked too small. Fucking school, fucking uniforms, fucking vampires waking me up at an ungodly hour for said fucking school. Ugh.

Where was my belt? The one with my knives on it. I checked all around the room, certain I'd had it when I fell asleep. It was missing and I was furious. Those knives made up eighty percent of my comfort zone. Without them, I became a constantly pissed monster.

Yui took my hand and we walked to the front room to see all the fucking vampires waiting.

"Come on," I spoke so only she could hear. "We can get away while everyone's in class."

"What are you two gossiping about, lioness? It's not polite to keep secrets, you know." Laito grabbed my shoulders and steered me toward the door. We stepped into a limo and the guys had to physically restrain me from going to sit next to Yui. She was trapped between Ayato and the side. I sat next to Reiji and Subaru.

I leant down and hid my head between my knees, I did not want to participate in any conversation they'd have, nor any other activity those creeps could think up. They took two of my three most precious belongings. The belongings being my knives and my phone. Three of three actually, Shu was just decent enough to give me back my phone. Unless they were callous enough to hurt Yui, I was staying out of it.

"What's on your mind, pancake?" Are you kidding me? "You have a lot of guts to defy yours truly." He hadn't hurt her yet. He hadn't hurt her yet. He hadn't hurt her yet. I repeated in my head. I had to remind myself to stay out of it unless she asked for me. "Pancake." Calm yourself, Jazz.

"You keep calling me that! I have a name and it's Yui Komori!" I couldn't see her, only the floor of the limo, but I assumed she was pushing back and smirked a bit. Go Yui! She has a bit of toughness after all.

"Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime. Pancake." And yours won't matter to her. Or me. So shut your fucking face, jerk. "And neither will yours, coconut. You belong to us now. You don't have opinions anymore." I raised my head and glowered at him.

"If you can beat me in a fight." I spat out the words as though they were poison. "A one on one fight, then you can pretend to own me. A master must not be weaker than those below him." He couldn't beat me. I could tell that. He may have taken my knives. He may be some supernatural douchebag, but I was stronger than him. And probably had a lot more experience fighting.

Reiji's book snapped shut.

"Ayato. How many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room. And you can't beat him," I smirked, you're wrong! "Not without those knives you kept earlier." So he'd taken them, the smirk remained but my glare darkened. I'd get them back. I could kill Ayato with or without those knives. Limiting myself to beating him was going to be hard. "These are for you." He tossed us things of cranberry juice. "One hundred percent cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't you dare thank hi-"

"You need not thank me. You must become fully aware that you are our prey. And drink that daily." As if. My head dropped down again and I glared at the ground. I could sense the younger girls fear from opposite her and crawled over to sit next to her legs and lay my head on her lap. She was trembling.

"Her teeth are chattering." Goddamn it, Kanato was weirdest of all of them. He just had to pitch in, huh. "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this behavior! It's funny, so have a good look." He turned his bear in our direction and I stuck my hand out, as if to block the stuffed animals view. "The other one isn't shaking." He pouted. "I don't think it's afraid at all. We'll have to change that! Let's get her to scream!" Not happening, kid.

We arrived at a large school and I immediately pulled Yui out of that car. I hid her from them and watched as they each stepped out. We walked into the school and Reiji took control.

"Yui will be in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so she will go with them." Oh god, Yui. You get the possessive creep and the insane creep. Possibly the worst combination. I'm so sorry! "Jazz will be with Shu. Therefore, I will show you the way to class, as that deadbeat will most likely skip." Such a wonderful brother he was! "Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless." Whipping? Holy shit, he's got to be joking! I realized they were sadists, but seriously? Are we in the 18th century or something? For the first time, I was a tiny bit scared. These guys were honestly insane. We need to get away from them!

He sent Yui and the others off to class and took a step to show me the way to my class when someone grabbed my hand. It wasn't Yui, this hand was larger and less soft. I glanced up to see the owner of it and was stunned to see Shu. He nodded to Reiji then dragged me along to class. I guess he really didn't like being called a deadbeat.

"Here's your class, I'm leaving." We finally reached the classroom we were supposed to be in. From what I could gather while looking through the window, it was math. Ew. Could this get any worse?

"Thank you." I muttered, "And not only for showing me the way to class." I regarded him, surprised to see he was actually looking at me too. I had guessed his eyes would be closed while he was listening to music. I attempted to release my hand from his, but his grip only tightened.

"...Come on." He spoke, and then continued to drag me around the school until we reached another door. "I sleep in here for math, language arts, and any other boring classes. I think Reiji signed you up for music and theatre, so I'll show you those classes when the time comes. For not, sleep." He really was a decent guy. That, or he had a crush on me. I snickered a bit at the thought.

"Thanks, again." I was actually grateful to have a place to sleep for a while longer. I was still exhausted. There was a couch in one of the corners and I laid down on it. My mind relaxed and searched until it found a decent place for me to rest and then I lost consciousness.

I gasped as I jerked up, something was wrong. There was a pain in the side of my neck, but when I reached up to touch it, nothing was there. The sensation passed and I quickly fell back asleep.

Again, I woke up and felt as though something bad was happening. I looked over and saw Shu still sleeping on an adjacent couch. I calmed down a bit, but the feeling stayed this time. I heard a shrill scream and my heart stopped for a moment. _Yui_. Time seemed to slow down as I jumped up and ran. I combed through just about every room in the whole damn school until I found a pool. I got there just in time to see my baby sister drowning. Ayato stood at the edge, arrogantly watching her die. I thrust him out of the way and dove in after her. I grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the water. Please don't let her be dead!

"I don't know CPR!" I was panicking. How worthless was I? I can't save her. Tears streamed down my face as Ayato roughly pushed me to the side. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. I was soothed as I saw her chest start to rise and fall again, but the rage overwhelmed me faster than I could fight I back had I wanted to. I tackled him to the floor, punching him over and over again. I heard a crack and blood splattered all over us. He tried to fight back, but was no match for me. We stood and circled each other, each warily regarding the other. He went to kick me, but I caught hold of his leg and twisted, sending him to the ground and probably dislocating something. I grabbed ahold of his hair and slammed his head into the floor.

He passed out. I fell on to the floor and howled as loud as I possibly could.

Who the hell did he think he was? He almost killed Yui! And for what? So his little ego could feel better. I don't give a shut if he got her breathing again. He threw her into the water and stared as she struggled. Would he have saved her? If I wasn't there, would she be alive right now?

"You're worthless, Jazz! Couldn't even save her!" I felt as though something was clawing at me and the tears wouldn't stop. I gasped for air and managed to relax enough to make sense of the situation. I dried my eyes and surveyed the two unconscious bodies.

I suppose it's my responsibility to get them back.

I threw Ayato over my back and carried Yui bridal style.

"Please make it stop." A weak voice whispered from my arms. I glanced down and Yui was crying. She was completely passed out, but she was crying. I felt hatred swell in me and felt it multiply as her hair moved and a bite was revealed on her neck. Self-loathing involved itself in the rush of emotions I felt. I was incredibly glad I had beaten Ayato like that, despite the regret I felt at letting him live.

I carried the two of them to the limo waiting and ignored the stares of the brothers. Ayato's blood was dripping down my face and his. I'm certain I was a sight to behold. I gently set Yui down on the seats and tossed a bloody Ayato to his brothers.

"Huh, it seems like I could beat him without my knives." I hissed and placed Yui in my lap. I stroked her wet hair and turned away, ready for this day to be over. "Sorry about the mess."

We got back to the house and I left the vampires, placing Yui in her bed. I went to find the journal Yui had mentioned earlier in the room we'd gotten caught in. I searched until I found an old book I recognized as the one Yui clutched yesterday. I hid it under my skirt and returned to Yui's bed room. I placed the book under her pillow and sat in a chair by the door, ready to be her guard for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(SORRY! I KEPT PUTTING OFF THE UPDATE! And I have a question, who should the pairing be with? Im leaning towards Shu but I'm still not sure. Opinions?)

"Jazz?"

Hmm? I twitched in the chair. "Jazz, we were called down. I think it's time to eat." Eat? My eyes fluttered open. Eat. Food. My stomach grumbled, I hadn't eaten in a while. I looked up at Yui and stood.

"Food sounds good, as long as we aren't the main course." She smiled softly, straightened up and held out a hand to help me up. Guilt wracked through my body as I took it. I didn't deserve her, couldn't save her. I brushed the hair off her shoulder and put my hand above her neck. When I removed it, her bite marks were gone.

This was an ability I'd discovered when we were seven years old and Yui fell off the altar at the church. She'd fallen on her head and a bloody scraped had occupied her forehead. Yui had screamed and cried and, wanting to make her feel better, I had kissed the pain away, literally. When I had moved back, the wound disappeared. We hadn't told anyone, seeing as it was the church and the first thing they'd jump to was devil worship. The strange thing, other than the ability to heal, was that it only worked on Yui. No one else could benefit from my awesome restoration powers, not even me.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Don't thank me, it's my fault. If I'd been there you wouldn't have them." She frowned and furrowed her brows. "But enough about that, look what I found!" I pulled out the journal and practically threw it at her. "Open it!"

My baby sister beamed and my bad mood washed away. She carefully pulled apart the pages and I waited in anticipation. As Yui looked down, her mouth dropped. She flipped through the pages desperately before meeting my confused gaze.

"It's empty."

"What?" I slid over to her and grabbed the journal. I frantically tore through the pages. "What? I was sure- I thought- this-" the words ripped from my mouth so quickly even I couldn't understand them. "I'm sorry Yui, I must have taken the wrong book. I thought it could help us."

"No," she mumbled, "This is the right one, I remember." I rested my head on her shoulder. "I guess all we have is the picture."

"It is a cute picture." I teased, we say in silence for a moment before Yui started.

"The dinner!" She pulled me up and we started running. "Who knows what they'll do to us if we're late!"

Goddamn, they really have her scared. Self-loathing jabbed into me like a knife. If only I had saved her. Then she wouldn't be so frightened.

"Glasses will probably be the only one that really cares, but he's annoying enough. C'mon." I took the lead and Yui closely followed. We rushed to make it on time.

I stopped right in front of the dining room door, ready to calming walk in and seem in control. But Yui crashed into me and ruined that plan. We fell into the door and onto the floor as it swung open. I could only imagine how we looked, a blonde pile of entangled sisters on the floor.

I could hear most of the brothers snickering and swiftly got up, pulling Yui along.

"You're 3 minutes late." Fucking Reiji, goddamn stupid, pretentious Reiji.

"We're here now."

"Sorry"

Yui and I spoke in unison. We glanced at each other, grinned, and went to sit down. There were no seats left next to each other so Yui crossed over to sit between Ayato and the end, again, and I sat between Shu and Subaru. I didn't mind my seating much, as Shu and Subaru were the two that seemed the most decent. Yui, however, was sitting next to Ayato, who, I should mention, was sporting a rather large purplish-blue eye.

The two of us sat in silence, observing the brothers eat. The food looked so good, it was hard not to devour it. But I had to make a point. Fuck them. I couldn't stop myself from checking out the plate and groaned. Why did it have to look so good? Eventually, the temptation became too much and I picked up my fork. Fucccckkk, why did it have to be so damn good?!

"You're not eating very much, little bitch. You need to eat properly or else you'll become anemic."

I let out a slight growl through my full mouth as Laito crept up on my sister.

"Would you like me to feed you?"

"Laito!" Reiji saved her from the certain doom of Laito as his prim and properness got the best of him. "It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

"Yes sir." Laito joked, "We'll continue this later, little bitch." He turned his head and winked at me. "Perhaps your sister would like to join in." He stalked back to his seat. I heard a rustle and a scrape from beside me and saw Shu stand up. He opened one eye and turned away his head.

"This is a pain." He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged out of the room. Reiji glared and muttered something about him being a lousy deadbeat, but I was too distracted by the childish looking teen insanely crushing his banana snowball cookies.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" His voice held a soft, cheerful mood but the way his cookies looked as he smashed them with his fork spoke for him instead.

"He won't even make an effort to attend our monthly dinner party." But he was here though, right? Wouldn't that be considered an effort? "That will be all for today." Subaru stood first and all of his brothers followed him out. Yui and I made to leave but apparently Reiji hadn't followed his brothers. "One moment." He wiped his mouth and stared us down. Yui unconsciously went to move behind me. "Despite the fact that you, Jazz, weren't as terrible as I thought you'd be, both of your table manners were deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." Okay, is just me or did that sound like some kind of innuendo. Sorry, Reiji, but Yui's too innocent for role playing and you're not my type.

"Of course, Master." I spat over my shoulder as I hustled Yui out of the room.

We quickly but cautiously headed back to her room, not wanting to be caught by any of the vampires. Yui sat on her bed and I leant against the wall.

"I think I'm going to look at the journal again."

"Got it, I'm going to take a bath. Call me if you need anything. Yell as loud as you can." I nodded to her and headed back to my own room, to bathe in my own bath. What a strange concept, my own. Yui and I had shared everything since forever.

I stripped off my top the second I closed the door and my other clothing quickly followed it onto the floor. I turned the tub to a hot temperature and started on washing myself.

When I finished the bath I pulled a towel up over my body and hesitated to open the door. My clothes were still out there and I didn't know who might be with them. I peered out of a crack, and seeing no one, ran out of the bathroom. I had just barely grabbed my undergarments when a hand reached over and halted mine.

"Now, why do that?" Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Laito. My elbows held my towel firmly in place as I stared up at his lecherous grin. "I must say, you look simply-" he licked his lips and his fangs stood out clearly "delectable." He shoved me into a corner and roughly tilted my head. His lips traced a pattern on my jaw and stopped right below my ear. He tugged on my earlobe and whispered "Are you scared?"

I let out a hoarse laugh, disguising the fear I felt with sarcasm and grinned a little.

"Why would I be? It's not like it's my first time being bitten." His teeth clamped down on my skin and he growled a bit. "Ooh, dirty girl. I hadn't realized you were into that, Lioness." He lapped up the blood that oozed through my skin before choosing a different spot on my hip. And then my wrist. Then my shoulder. Then the back of my knee, and so on. I could hardly walk when someone came bursting in through the door.

"Stop it, Laito." Who would? My mind was dazed and I couldn't form a coherent thought. The only thing holding up the towel covering my body was my stiff fingers tangled in the fabric.

"Oh, you want some too? We can share her."

"No, now stop and get out. She's almost dead and we were told specifically not to kill her."

"Ugh, fine. You take the fun out of everything. Besides, I hear noise coming from the game room, I should go check it out." My body slumped and laid limp as someone gathered me in their arms.

"Shit. You're such a bother, you know." The male sat me down and handed me some liquid that I quickly swallowed and some fabric that I assumed were clothes. "You should feel better soon. Can you see clearly yet?" No, but I could make out light hair and red eyes in front of me.

"Subaru?" The blob of white and red nodded.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, for saving me." More red appeared on the blob. Was he blushing?

"You don't have to thank me. It's not like I did it for you. I just didn't want to break the rules, that's all." I giggled, my vision was clear no and his face was red. There could be no doubt, he was blushing.

"But still, thanks Subaru." I tried to stand but stumbled, I nearly would have toppled over if he hadn't caught me. I wrapped an arm around his neck and he helped me walk until I regained my balance.

Curious about what Laito had mentioned about the game room, I jogged over only to see Shu throw a dart. It landed on a red part with two other darts. Yui was with Laito behind him and both fear and fury swirled around inside me. I touched a finger to the bright red bite mark sitting obviously on the side of my face.

"Whoo! Not bad, ton 80!" I had no idea what that meant, but Laito seemed excited. He made eye contact with me and smirked. "Here is your prize of one little bitch!" He shoved her and Yui stumbled into Shu's back. Laito strode over to me and grasped my shoulders tightly. "Do you realize how yummy you look with my marks on your skin? Your blood is delicious, the best I've ever tasted." I squirmed but my view was trained solely on Yui and Shu.

"To me, mortals are just prey to feed on." He snatched her chin, tilted her head and leaned in "As you've already found out. Don't even dream I f messing with me." He looked up and met my eyes. His widened, as though he didn't know I was there.

"Shu?" My voice was small, I had thought we could be friends, decent to each other at least. How could he do this? I broke free of Laito to run and yank Yui away from him.

We've run so much, had to deal with so much, and all because of these stupid vampires. I want to go home! I don't want to be stuck here anymore. We stopped outside our doors and I slid to the ground. Yui gazed at the red welts all over my body and I glared at hers.

"Yui…" I whimpered "I don't want to be here anymore." I almost died. Laito very nearly killed me and I did nothing to stop him. Sure, most of my attention was on keeping my towel up, but still. I could have died, Yui was bitten, again. We won't be able to stay here much longer. This place will me my doom, I will die making sure Yui gets out. She opened her door and motioned for me to go inside but I shook my head no. I wanted my own room tonight. I struggled to stand before walking in, locating my phone and earbuds and putting them in, and collapsing on my giant bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"... Are we really looking for a public phone in a school building? Not only that, but a school building in which our kidnappers also attend? Subtle." Not gonna lie, I was pissed off and tired and sad. Yesterday's events had definitely gotten to me. Though I had done a pretty good job at hiding it all day, I was failing at keeping up the pretense now.

Laito leaving a huge bite mark on my face -that was a bitch to cover up, - Shu saying those things in the game room to Yui, and Subaru blushing? What the hell even was yesterday?

Still, making sure Yui is okay is my first priority. Even if it means staying after hours when you're tired and angry and just wanna take a nap.

"Yes. Where else are we going to look? Home and school are the only places we're allowed alone." She sighed and continued searching. "Found one!" My head shot over to her and an old wooden phone.

"Does it work?" I swiftly followed her to the 'phone'.

"I don't know, let me check!" She picked it up and pulled it to her ear, an eager expression on her face. I glanced around to make sure that none of the brothers were near us and, unfortunately, my efforts were rewarded.

"Shit" I breathed out, knocking my head against the wall.

"Jazz. Teddy doesn't like it when you use that kind of language. It's not ladylike. Apologize to Teddy."

"Teddy can go fuck himself."

"Kanato!" Yui yelped "you're still here!" She dropped the phone back onto the table and took the attention off me.

"Yui. Don't you understand why I'm here?" She hummed in confusion and I narrowed my eyes. Not to get a bite, I'm hoping. You'll be severely disappointed if so. "I'm thirsty." She backed up and my arm shot in between them. "So is Teddy." I'm starting to hate that bear. "Say, Teddy. What do you think of Yui being so callous?"

"I'm sorry. Alright, I'll go and buy you something!" Nope, let him buy his own damn drinks! She bent down. "I'm sorry, Teddy." Fuck that bear.

"Would you please not address my Teddy as though you know him?"

"Would you please not address my sister as though she's lower than you?"

"I am the only advisor he needs. Isn't that right, Teddy?" I guess he's just gonna ignore me then. Gotta change that.

"You know your bear can't really hear you, right? It's a stuffed animal, kid." His eye twitched, score!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yui too? Traitor.

"Do you actually think that anyone cares about you and your ratty toy?" His grip on the bear clenched, almost there! I reached out to swat the toy on the fake nose but Yui snatched my hand out of the air.

"Anyway, we'll be right back" She pulled me along on her way to the kitchen. "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes." I removed my hand from hers and walked alongside her. "Why'd you go and do that? I almost had him!" I whined.

"That's exactly why. He's dangerous! And very, very weird. Don't antagonize the vampires!" She pushed open the doors and stared on making coffee.

"Ugh, fine." I do not intend to keep this agreement.

"Done. Let's go give Kanato his drink."

"Do we have to? Let's just run off, he's probably the last one here."

"But what if he's not? Maybe Subaru, or Reiji, or," she pulled a face "Laito is here? Running away could end up with us dead." She walked back to the kid who's not a kid and held out the cup. "Here, I brought you coffee." I crossed my arms and sighed, why are we doing this? The kid's a brat.

"Ow!" My eyes darted to the hot coffee all over Yui and the back of Kanato's hand where the cup used to be. I maneuvered between them and shoved him away. He stumbled back a few steps and started yelling.

"I prefer things that are sweet!" like I said, fucking brat. "I hate things that are bitter, like coffee! Why can't you see that?"

"Then add fucking sugar, moron!" He went to slap me but I blocked and pushed his hand away.

"That's not a reason to throw it on the floor!"

"Don't talk back to me!" Prissy little fucking brat. "You are worthless and have no right!" I punched him straight across the face and his hand shot up to cover the newly forming bruise. Kanato's mouth dropped open a little bit in shock.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to this shit, Yui. You did nothing wrong." On instinct, she gravitated behind me.

"You aren't sorry, so why are you apologi-"

"Drink it." I cut his little rant off.

"…What?"

"My sister, you know, the one you just called worthless, she worked hard to make that coffee for you. I'm not gonna let it go to waste. Drink it. Lick it off the floor." I glanced around. "This is a rich kid school, right? They must keep the floors at least somewhat clean. And you seem to have no problem licking random people, so why not?" He looked afraid, a new emotion for him I suppose. Damn, I'm proud of myself right now. He dropped to his knees and leant towards the floor.

"Stop!" Damn it, Yui! Why'd you have to save him? She rushed to help him up and pushed me back a little. I was still angry, and that was simple for me to do. He was right to be afraid.

"What do you want me to do?" I wasn't sure if she was trying to placate him or just get some actual answers.

"I want you to figure that out for yourself." Kanato wouldn't look up, not at me or Yui.

"I'll go get you something else!" Placate. She was definitely trying to placate him.

"No, thank you." He finally looked up. "I'm no longer interested." Good. Little bastard. "Did the coffee splash on your fingers? Was it painfully hot?" Oh, so now you care? "You poor thing." He licked the remainder of the coffee off of her fingers. "I licked it up, Jazz. Are you still upset with me?"

Holy shit! He really was just like a child! Yui jerked her hand away from his mouth.

"Tell me... Do you hate me? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"I don't know yet. I severely dislike you, and if you keep pulling shit like this I definitely will hate you. But I don't right now. And I don't care about knowing more about you as of now."

"It's not as if I hate you, and would like to learn more about you, but-"

"Then, please, make the effort to understand me." He stalked away, clutching the bear to his chest.

"Yui! Use the phone now! He's leaving!"

"Okay!" She reached toward the phone but stopped. "My bag... Kanato? Have you seen my bag anywhere?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"I put it on the roof."

"What? Why?"

"To punish you."

"Asshole!"

"Teddy, the phone there has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?"

"Asshole!" I repeated. "Stupid, deranged, creepy ass motherfucker!" He ignored my shouts and continued walking away. "I guess we have to walk all the way to the roof?"

"Yup."

I looked her small frame up and down and looked up at the stairs.

"Are you sure you can make it all the way up there?"

"Nope."

"Want me to get it for you?"

"Yes, please!" I laughed and shook my head. The things I do for that girl.

"When you get back, try and stay near Subaru. He's an okay guy actually. I'll meet you there." She nodded and we went our separate ways.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Damn, who knew walking up steps could be so painful! I planted myself on a nearby bench for a moment to rest and check around. Yui's bag was sitting not ten feet from me, but I still had to force myself up to get it. Honestly, the thought of Yui at home alone with those creeps was the only thing that got me moving back towards the stairs.

"I love you." My left foot was literally suspended in midair. I choked nothing, on my own breath. Was that... Laito? Oh my god! I have to hear this! Let's just hope I don't get caught.

"Forever, and ever, and ever." How romantic. And stalkerish. I feel bad for whoever it is. "Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant." Dude, obsessive much. Again, stalkerish! "I remember your voice, your scent, your everything!" Okay, no. Now would be the time to slowly back away and hope to god the person he's talking about isn't dead. I took a step backwards just as he sniffed the air.

"Who goes there?" Fuck. To run or not to run. Run.

Before I could take off, a hand landed harshly on my shoulder. Laito spun me around to face him.

"Uh, would this be a bad time to say I don't think your girlfriend would be happy with you biting other girls. Trust me, girls get jealous. So take my advice and don't eat me!" I thought for a second. "Or Yui! Bad idea, I promise."

"Oh look! My lioness! It's bad to eavesdrop you know."

"Yeah, and giving other girls nicknames is a big no-no. And about the listening in thing, I swear it was an accident."

"Accident or not, you heard some things, correct? You keep referring to my girlfriend."

"...Maybe..."

"Now, what will your punishment be? What shall we do?" His hand slid up against my throat.

"You don't need to sound so excited. I say... Nothing, let the girl go free!" His hand tightened against my throat, blocking the air flow. "Laito, I can't breathe." I choked out.

"No, no. You need to be punished." This bag dropped from my hand and he slammed me against a wall. The lack of air made me unable to focus and my strength was dissipating.

"Where would you like it, lioness?" This is the weirdest foreplay I've ever been a part of. "I'll guess where you're most sensitive." Honestly, if it weren't Laito saying this, I'd be turned on. I might still be. "We dwellers of the night become particularly thirsty on nights such as this." Thirst? Blood. Yui! Yui's alone with the other five! Have to... Have to save her! My thoughts faded in and out from the oxygen deprivation.

"We become so terribly thirsty, that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst."

"Yu... Yui..." I struggled blindly against him as he leant to lick my neck.

"I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm getting a little excited right now." Yeah, I can feel that. You're pressed against me.

He pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck.

"Not here." Laito moved further down and tore the fabric of my shirt away from my collar and bit down on my skin. I could breathe again, but he was drinking so heavily that I was still dizzy. "Mm, your blood is my favorite. If you're this good, I wonder what your delicate sister tastes like?" I took his distraction as a chance to shove him away and take off running. I pushed open the door behind me and jumped over the banister down a story. I stumbled a bit but continued on over the next one all the way down to the bottom floor where the door to freedom lay in wait. Fuck. I forgot the bag. You know what? Screw it, I'll get it for her some other time, when I'm not being chased by a psychopath.

When I made it outside, I beelined straight for the nearest phone booth.

"Dad? Dad? Listen, I swear I'm not on drugs. Okay? Yui and I are in trouble, bad trouble. And-"

"What's the trouble, Lioness? Play along and be a good girl and you'll live a lot longer!"

"Fuck you, Laito."

"Yes, ple-" I slammed the phone down on the reviewer and ran off again.

Wait, I can't escape without Yui.

"Fuck." I have to go back. My running came to a halt and I stood in the middle of the road.

"Come and get me, you bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He came up behind me and entrapped my upper body in his arms.

"Did you have fun with your freedom?"

"Shut the fuck up, and let me go."

"No can do, Lioness. I have to take you back, and how can I do that without carrying you?" He flung me over his shoulder and almost started walking but got distracted.

"Whatcha looking at?" From what I could see, Laito was glaring heatedly at a nearby TV. "Who's that?"

"Statesman Tougo Sakamaki. Our father. Although for me, he is merely the object of my hatred."

A name shot through my head and I was knocked off balance and barely able to catch it. Karl Heinz. I whispered it aloud and Laito's head jerked to stare at me.

"What did you say?" For some reason, I felt like I should keep my knowledge on the down low.

"Absolutely nothing, I forgot. Can we go back now?" He glared suspiciously at me but nodded nonetheless.

He dumped me inside the house when we arrived and motioned away from hiself in random directions.

"Run along now, Lioness. I have business to take care of. Go play with your sister. Don't have too much fun though," he leaned in and bumped his forehead against mine, "I'll punish you later."

I watched him strut off and stuck my tongue out at his back.

"Creep."

Checking around to see if anyone was near me, I ran upstairs to find Yui. I snuck into her room to find her asleep.

"Yui," I whispered, shaking her, "get up, we're leaving." Her eyes blinked open and I help her sit up.

"Huh?"

"We're getting out, now. I can't stay here any longer, come on!"

"What happened? Where were you? Where's my bag?"

"Long story kid, let's go."

She caught sight of her rosary and pulled it to her chest.

"Can I go to pray first? In a real chapel? I need to talk to God about some things."

I groaned and gave her an irritated look, but her pleading face won out.

"...Fine. But you've only got 10 minutes. Lead the way to the chapel."

And she did. I followed her and we ran through the house. This is a really bad idea, I can feel it.

I prepared to kick open the front door as we arrived at it, but Yui halted me and tried it before I could.

"It's open?"

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. They're probably gonna ambush us or something but whatever, let's get you some religious healing."

We started running again and made it to the church pretty quickly.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I was hesitant to go in, as I have been for many years.

Christianity hasn't done anything for me. Yeah, the church housed me, but they also made me feel like an outsider and to be honest, I think it's pretty pointless. To quote Marx, such a wonderful human being, right? "Religion is the opiate of the masses." People are addicted to believing in that shit. If there really is a god, he's a fucking dick.

"Will you? Just for a moment- to make sure no one's in there." She's got me there, I've gotta protect her and that includes clearing the places she wants to be.

"Fine, I've got it." She grinned and hugged me before gliding in through the doors.

She moved to stand in front of the altar and started praying while I looked around. I checked the pews and corners and everywhere I could think of.

"Dear god, is this another ordeal you have seen fit to give me?" I glanced back at my baby sister and my heart ached. She shouldn't have to feel this, she should be innocent for at least a few more years. She's a kid, barely 15.

"Is my father alive and well?" I felt as though I was intruding and started towards the door, planning on waiting outside.

"I wouldn't bother asking God, because you won't get a response." He was standing right in front of me, how the hell hadn't I seen him? "Good morning, pets."

"How did you know we were here?" Yui spun around and saw our one-sides stare down. My heart sped up, and I froze, I couldn't help but remember our previous interactions.

"As I believe I have told my lioness, I know everything there is to know about you. You should really stop trying to run away, I want to see how you taste." He stalked straight by me and I glared as he passed.

"Do you know anything about our father?"

"Who cares about stuff like that?" We do, dick.

He finally reached her by the altar and approached Yui.

"If you don't want to end up like Ayato or worse, I'd suggest backing away from Yui." I hissed at him, despite the fact I knew he wouldn't care.

Latino snickered and looked back at me as he pulled Yui to him.

"Don't be so mean, lioness, I just want a taste." Called it, the fucker. He turned his attention back to her, "I'm here to expose you for what you really are." He leaned into her.

"Stop it! Help me, Jazz! God, help me!" My body snapped out of its trance and I went to help her but she shoved him to the floor before I could. The fedora fell from its typical spot on its head and there was something ominous about the sound of it crashing to the floor.

He started laughing.

"Don't waste your breath praying." I stood and stared at the two before running to place myself between them. Again. "God is nothing more than nonsense created by men." I was torn between agreeing with him wholeheartedly and disagreeing purely because he's a perverted dickhead.

"Fucking duh." I muttered so Yui couldn't hear me. His eyes flashed to me and he smirked.

"That's not true!" Yui spat at him, grabbing my arm.

"Well, look at that. You seriously believe in him? Your sister doesn't."

She already knew that, asshole. You don't need to go around saying it. If you're trying to drive a wedge between us, it won't work. Yui stared at me and smiled a little, as though to reassure me she didn't care.

"You think he'll help you if you believe. Are you stupid, or are you naïve? Maybe you're both."

"Nah, she's only naïve. Very, very naïve. Not that it matters." I answered for her and she glared at me a bit.

"Either way," he said to me, "she's simple-minded. I find your innocence appealing." He shoved me aside and harshly gripped Yui's shoulders.

"However, there is nothing to believe in. Lioness knows this, and her experience is sexier than your innocence. You need to do more than pray to accomplish anything."

I stumbled to the floor and watched in silence. I'm a fucking klutz, but still ready to fight anyone to protect Yui.

"But I will still pray, and I will still believe! And both God and Jazz will protect me!" She held her ground and believed in me despite the pressure Laito was putting on her.

He smirked,

"You're at your best today, little bitch. You think anyone can save you? Your sister is a victim too, not a rescuer. I will expose the lust that lurks in you." He shoved her onto the altar and pinned her down. "You smell sweeter than your sister, will you taste better too?"

I stood and prepared to attack.

"Now instruct me, would you like me to start from the top? Or the bottom?"

"You can't do this in a church."

"Yui, he's the type to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. I've got you, don't worry."

"Ha!" He grinned, "When I'm done with her, you're next, my Lioness." He leaned down on top of her. "Are you angry? I haven't seen you angry. Lioness seems to be always angry, but you, this is the first of many times I hope." I crouched and got into a good position to remove him.

"Your eyes are fascinating. Go ahead, get mad. It's cute. You can get even angrier of you want." He lowered himself further, "You can call me names. But no matter how hard you try, you are no match for me."

But I am. And I will destroy you if you get any closer. And if you bite her...

He pulled the ribbon from around her neck.

"For I am inhuman. You will submit," he sharply turned his head towards me, "and you both will be at my mercy. I will see the places you have been too embarrassed to show anyone. And in the end, you will be mine."

Is it wrong that I'm turned on by this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm pissed the fuck off and I'm about to murder this guy, but I also want to have rough hate-sex with Laito.

Yui muttered something but I couldn't hear it.

"Awe! I can't stand it! Just the thought of it makes me..." Okay, no. Just because I wanna do you, Laito, doesn't mean Yui does.

"I will never submit to you. Never!" Go Yui! There's that fierceness I was waiting for! In fact, the only reason I haven't kicked his ass yet was because I wanted Yui to have her own hero moment, I want her to know she can protect herself, too. And I'm here, so if it doesn't work, Laito will be unconscious in three minutes flat.

"Look at you, acting so courageous!" Sure, acting. It's not actually courageous to stand up to a freak of a vampire who could actually kill you, not at all. "That's not bad, I like that. Now, let's see how much you can take." Wow, innuendo much? He lifted her leg up and leaned into it.

Uh, no. Yui is not getting bitten or raped today or ever. Nope. Not cool with that. He slid his mouth down her leg as I started running. And right as I got to them, he bit into her.

"FUCK!"

I tackled him off of her and we landed about 10 feet away, him on top of me.

"Aw, were you jealous, Lioness? Its okay, her blood isn't as sweet as yours, despite the scent. You're my one and only from now on."

"Fucking creep! Leave Yui alone!" We rolled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. I saw Yui stand up and it distracted me long enough for Laito to gain the advantage. He pulled the strap of my tank to the side and bit into my collar.

"Does it hurt? Poor girl." I moaned in pain to distract Laito from Yui, who was hesitantly heading toward us. "All right, I'll make it hurt even more."

I tried to catch Yui's attention long enough to get her to run, but Laito said something that interested us both.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret."

"I don't want any secrets of yours. Sorry, but your fetishes don't interest me."

"You want to know this one, I assure you. One of you was offered up as a sacrifice by the very church you have faith in. We don't know which, but the other was a free prize. Which do you think you are, Little Bitch?"

I shoved him off of me and stood up. To be honest, I'm not that surprised. The people there were dying to get rid of me, I doubt they'd care if the act was essentially a death sentence. But I saw as the information sank into Yui's brain. She trusted the church, she believed in it.

"You're lying." She desperately grasped for answers.

"Very well, tell me who delivered you to us?"

"That can't be!" I watched her eyes tear up and stumbled over to hug her. She collapsed into my arms and sobbed.

"Why the hell would they send Yui? She's been nothing but faithful to that damn shithole." I muttered to myself.

"I love the look of despair on her face. It's delicious. And the fury on yours, mm. Now, let's enjoy ourselves more!" I dragged Yui up and pushed her towards the door.

"Run, Yui. I'll take care of this. Just, don't get caught by the others. It's dangerous." She nodded and took a few steps before turning back.

"Be careful Jazz!" Then both Laito and I watched as she ran as fast as she could out of the chapel and back to her room.

"You wanted to be alone with me, Lioness? Dirty girl." He looked over me and I had to tilt my head back to see him clearly. "Follow me down to hell." He pushed me down and leaned in, sinking his fangs into my skin. "No one has been saved by their belief, the little bitch would do well to learn that."

"Her beliefs make her feel safe and give her hope. I'm not going to take that away from her." I gasped and he drank from me. "Religion is a menace to society but some people take pride in it. My sister is one of those people, and no one can change that."

He moved down and pulled up my top to expose my stomach.

"Your blood smells so plain, and your sisters so sweet. So explain why yours is so much better." He jabbed his fangs into my side and I could feel the blood leaving my body.

Do this for Yui. I'm doing this for Yui. If I kill him, they will hurt Yui. As strong as I am, I can't take on all of them. Do this for Yui. Do this for Yui. Do this for Yui. My mind went blank as he drank and I lost consciousness.


End file.
